


The Best is Yet to Come

by hebitsukai_mega



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebitsukai_mega/pseuds/hebitsukai_mega
Summary: Jungjung is incredibly stressed and just wants to dance, but the presence of an insanely hot classmate in the practice room after school makes that a little more complicated than he intended





	The Best is Yet to Come

The school hallways were quiet after hours, which was a bit weird for Jungjung. The sun was setting and almost all the other students had either gone home or were busy with after school activities, yet there he was, walking down the deserted corridors with nothing but a small bag in his hand. He had been more than a little stressed out lately, and a few hours to himself in the dance practice room was exactly what he needed.

Jungjung hadn’t been living in Seoul very long, only about six months. He was born and raised in China, and the only reason he was there was because of his father’s new job that forced his entire family to uproot themselves. As if being the new kid wasn’t hard enough, learning Korean proved to be even more difficult, much like adjusting to his new Korean name. He’d always had a passion for modern dance, but with all his time being focused on adjusting to a brand new culture, he had little time to indulge that particular hobby.

As he approached the practice room, he hesitated a bit. Muted sounds of music could be heard through the door, meaning someone was in there. The music sounded like something Jungjung himself would dance to; passionate and dramatic, which did pique his interest a bit. Working up the nerve to finally peek through the small window on the door, Jungjung smiled to himself a bit when he saw who was in the room.

A beautiful, bronze skinned boy by the name of Hong Eunki, spinning and twirling like the dance god he was, perfectly in sync with the music. Jungjung had seen quite a bit of him around the school in the past few months, and he really loved watching his moves in their dance class. But here, he was completely unhinged, free to move to no one’s beat but his own.

Jungjung bit his lip, watching as small beads of sweat moved down Eunki’s bare back; everything about him was completely stunning and Jungjung was so entranced that he made his way into the practice room despite the fact that his nerves were still telling him to just give up and head home. Upon seeing Jungjung enter the room in the mirror, a small smile found its way across Eunki’s lips. He stopped his movements and turned off the music, facing Jungjung and breathing heavily.

“Hey there Jungjung, I wasn’t expecting anyone to come here after school,” Eunki smirked a little when he noticed Jungjung staring at his shirtless body, “Should I cover up? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“N-no,” Jungjung shook his head rapidly, “I just… came here to relieve some stress,”

He couldn’t stop letting his eyes roam over Eunki’s perfect body. He was amazingly proportioned; his shoulders were just broad enough, his abs were sculpted and well defined, thighs nice and thick and his ass perfectly round and plump. Seriously, Eunki was about as attractive as a human male could possibly get, and Jungjung was driving himself crazy with lust for his fellow dancer.

“Well you definitely came to the right place. Play whatever you like and just cut loose,” Eunki said with a wide smile, “I’m heading out anyway,”

Jungjung clenched his fist, desperate not to let this opportunity pass him by. He watched as Eunki grabbed his dance bag and headed into the change room, and he finally decided that he had to say something.

“Wait,” he squeaked out. He meant it to sound somewhat commanding, but it came out more like a meager whisper, “Stay?”

“You want me to stay?” Eunki rose an eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“Will you… dance with me?” Jungjung wondered aloud. Secretly he just wanted the chance to get close to Eunki, to have a perfectly valid excuse to touch him. Eunki’s lips curved into yet another stunning smile.

“Of course I will Jungjung,” he sat his bag down on the floor again, sweeping it aside with his foot, “Pick whatever song you like,”

Jungjung quickly plugged his phone into the speaker before scrolling though his music library and settling on a beautiful Irish song called “The best is yet to come”. He couldn’t understand a word of the lyrics, but the song itself was full of raw emotion; precisely what he loved to dance to. As the song started up, Jungjung closed his eyes, letting the room fall away around him and just focusing on the music itself.

Seconds later he was moving, twirling and gliding across the floor with the grace of an acrobat. His eyes were still closed for the majority of the song, but when he opened them he noticed that Eunki was moving with him. They were moving in completely different patterns but somehow still totally in sync with one another. Jungjung had never felt more connected to someone than he felt to Eunki in that moment; there was something profound about being able to share something he was so passionate about with someone equally as devoted. As the song reached its climax, Jungjung and Eunki closed the distance between each other, their faces a mere inch apart. Feeling the emotional swell of the song, and letting his adrenaline get the better of him, Jungjung crashed his lips against Eunki’s, pulling the slightly shorter boy into a heated kiss as the music faded out.

He expected Eunki to pull away, to punch him in the face and call him a million derogatory names before storming out of the room… but he didn’t. His hand found the back of Jungjung’s head and pushed him even closer deepening the kiss even more. By then, Jungjung’s hands were freely exploring Eunki’s muscled torso before tightly gripping his firm ass. Eventually they separated, mostly out of a need for oxygen.

“That was…” Eunki began, but Jungjung quickly cut him off.

“I am so sorry Eunki! I… I don’t know what came over me!”

“Jungjung it’s fine,” Eunki giggled, “Clearly I liked it. I liked it a lot actually,”

“That’s… good to hear,” Jungjung replied, his face as red as a strawberry by that point.

“We should make this a regular thing,” Eunki said with a wink, picking up his dance bag once again.

“That sounds wonderful,”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Sorry it's so short, I literally just wrote it in a few hours. But I am considering continuing it if that's what you guys want, so just leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
